


Oh, How The Mighty Hath Fallen

by lets_get_messi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelcest, Barebacking, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Violence, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_messi/pseuds/lets_get_messi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is called into a small church in Indiana to talk with the Devil, but nothing can prepare him for the events which occur. Basically PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How The Mighty Hath Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is different to what I usually write, It's quite the blasphemous. I don't want to say exactly what happens as it will ruin the fic. But if you are religious or if you are faint-hearted about sacrilegious things, I suggest you give this one a miss. Rather graphic, violent and involves the corrupting of religious a artefact. _Ye hath been warned._ :)

There was a sense of heavy foreboding cast around the church. A presence rife within the air, yet not spoken of. Almost like a shadow casting the tall building into endless blackness, as the night bled on into the early morning hours. Michael trod wearily, on his vessel's legs. Leaves crunching melodically with every step he took.

Pushing open the creaking iron gate he meandered his way down the stone path, his grace pulsing with the familiarity of an angel near him. And yet he remained, silent with a stony expression as he reached the foot of the church.

The empty church groaned under the weight of the silence. Pews creaking within the shadows. Michael walked down the large isle, the traditional stone flooring, ageing the church by decades, despite the more modern wall coverings. The moonlight shone in from the towering stained glass window ahead. He paused, his body decorated with patterned colour, blues and reds soaking into the dim light in the room and tainting the ambience with calm. He stared at the memorial of how humans perceived himself, em-blazed within the glass, his efforts framed in a territory of holiness and splendour as he stood on the back of his brother, sword wielded high and mighty above his head. Lucifer cowering beneath him.

He swallowed thickly at that.

“So you found the place ok?” A voice called out then, catching Michael off guard who span to the intrusion against his ears. He recognized him instantly. 

Misunderstanding blended with evil sparkling in the orbs of the man sat with his feet up on the wooden seats. The skin of the vessel was fraying and burnt, Lucifer far too strong for the feeble meatsuit, golden blonde hair messy and unruly. But still he sat, with that brotherly way of looking at his sibling, all tilted head and knowing smirk.

“Michael. I must say, that new money accountant looks fantastic on you.” Lucifer quipped, bringing his feet down and rising from a row of pews near the far side. Michael didn't say anything, just watched his brother who he hadn't seen in millennia. Watched him take every single stride toward him. He couldn't remember exactly how long it had been since they last spoke like this. “Well aren't you doing good. It's been an eternity.” Lucifer laughed, advancing slowly on his brother until the two stood frozen before each other like a reflection in the middle of the hall, stretched light falling onto them colourfully.

“We mustn’t be long.” Michael said quietly straight-faced and uninterested in Lucifer's scheming games. The latter simply smirked.

“Well where else better to meet than daddy's house?” He raised his hands in gesturing of the scene around them. Michael cleared his throat.

“I came as soon as I heard you calling. Raphael and the other's are after you.”

“Same shit different decade.” His reply was so blaze that Michael found himself rolling his eyes in agitation that his brother simply thrived off of.

“What is it that was so important? We should really not see each other before the impending battle.”

“I just wanted to have a catch up with my big brother.” Lucifer spoke. Slowly, he advanced on his brother, his footsteps loud and gradual as he circled the man who let his vessel rise and fall with it's heavy breathing. “Is there a problem with that?” Michael shuddered at the whisper that brushed across the back of his neck. He span around facing Lucifer once more, who bit his bottom lip in mock innocence.

“Usually there is when you are concerned.” His fear cracked through the tone of his bravery and he would be dammed if Lucifer hadn't noticed. The devil took one step and then two until he was directly before Michael who anticipated his next words.

“Why Mikey,” Lucifer struck his brother then with the back side of his hand, sending the dark haired vessel descending into the wooden alter at the front of the isle. Lucifer wiggled his fingers with a smirk. “Is that anyway to talk to your baby brother?”

He advanced on the man still collapsed, shining blood dripping from Michael's lip and yet he knew he was unharmed. 

“I brought you here to teach you a lesson. Brother to brother. Man to man. Angel to the fallen.” Lucifer remarked, standing tall above Michael's collapsed vessel. “I just want you to-” Lucifer trailed off then, eyes rising to the central window. “See how I have felt for all these centuries.” There was a sombre contemplative tone to his voice, one that Michael had found himself unable to recognize. A pain that Lucifer didn't usually project outwardly. The pain that he knew very much lay twisted and dormant within the Angel, a pain ready to soon be released.

“Brother, do not be hasty in your schemes.” Michael all but pleaded, hand raised in a near sign of surrender. 

“Oh but brother,” Two strong hands dragged Michael to his feet then, the angel wide eyed and uncertain. “What other way is there to be?” Lucifer bucked his nose against the clean shaven jaw of his brother who gulped harshly. 

“You tell me now, if one isn't quick in his actions then his strength can falter, and he can be caught off guard. And father didn't raise a foolish warrior, oh no.” Lucifer taunted, fingers dancing skittishly along Michael's body who squirmed with a gasp.

“What is the meaning of this-”

“Oh silence. For years I have waited for my turn to speak and this is it.” Lucifer shouted nose to nose with Michael who tried not to allow his fear to crack through his defence.

“Now just be a good little solider.” Lucifer mused, twisting his brother around so that Michael was facing away from him.

“Lucifer stop this.” Michael begged, caught between the hot presence of his brother behind his back, and the sharp angular pain that pressed into him from the altar.

“Silence!” Lucifer shouted, hitting his brother once more who slumped against the force. He swallowed hard as he heard Lucifer's whisper of a tune he did not recognize. 

“ _There's a lady whose sure, all that glitters is gold_.” He began singing softly, fingers skittering up Michael's side, drawing up his shirt as he went, nails scratching lightly down each jutting rib. Michael shivered, lips against the shell of his ear. 

“ _And she's buying a stairway to heaven._ ” A dark chuckle tainted his whisper as he let his hands stoop lower. Michael tried to thrash out at the fingers that unbuckled his belt skilfully, but he only received a white hot hand clutching at his neck, the press of a muscular arm holding him firmly in place from behind. Lucifer continued the drawl out of soft tune, popping open a button, unzipping the fly, then one hand tugging down dark jeans and boxer shorts in one stiff motion. 

Michael gasped out at the exposure. Legs trembling as Lucifer's fingers danced across the tanned flesh of his thighs.

“ _Ooh, it makes me wonder_.” He whispered, lips pressing into a delicate kiss just below Michael's ear as Lucifer's fingertips scratched through the curling pubic hairs of the vessel.  
“ _Oooh, it really makes me wonder_.” He sang again, louder now, voice echoing off the church so that Michael closed his eyes, struggling to breathe at the firm hand against his throat. He felt the body against him shift, heard a belt buckle and further movements, until his eyes bolted open.

“Hush little baby, don't you cry.” Lucifer teased at the soft whimper that fell from his brother's lips at the feeling of the hard erection pressed in-between his spread legs. Michael gulped, Lucifer feeling the movement pass his opened palm as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly, enjoying the tickling brushes from Michael's vessel's leg hair, teasing his length as it leaked white beads of pre-come continuously.

“Fear not my love.” Lucifer spoke, hand moving from Michael's throat whose panicked breathing simply excited the Devil more, who held his cock by the base. “You have walked through the valley of the shadow of death, many a time.” He teased hand guiding Michael to bend further forward. He struggled at first before bending over the altar with a whimpered sigh. “And each time, you have found me in the valley.” He cackled one hand pulling one of Michael's cheeks apart who gasped out, Lucifer slamming home with one sharp thrust.

The intrusion caused a vehement cry to rip from Michael's chest, the brother's back arching manically. That was all it took, a loud tearing sound broke through the cry and Lucifer cackled at the sight of Michael's wings stretching freely, in their entirety. Lucifer's eyes danced along the wingspan of his brother, eyes drawn to the feathers, painted with the stained glass above them, each individual feather ablaze with colour.

The feathers shivered at the exposure, the vessel trembling by the force of them uncurling, tips bushing against the church walls either side of them. He gasped a white hot pain burning his backside as Lucifer stilled for a few moments as though revelling in the weakness of his brother.

“Forgive me father for I have sinned.” Lucifer whispered into Michael's ear, cheek pressed against his brother's. Michael panted effortlessly. Lucifer's hips rolled forwards filling the Angel beneath him fully. Lucifer threw his head back, moaning into the church tangible with sin. His brother continued to writhe, groaning inaudible words as their hips met with firm slaps of flesh on flesh. He felt filled, felt the strangling heat engulf him as his brother's thrusts angled sharp and deep. “It's been aeons since my last confession.” Lucifer shouted out with a laugh.

“Stop, brother.” Michael gasped, fingers clawing into the wood beneath him, fingernails scratching through the hard surface. His skin coloured with the humiliation. Oh how the mighty had fallen, fallen from heaven under the false pretence that he would speak on common ground with his sibling, his kin. But instead here he was, fallen over an altar with his brother sleighing him in blasphemy of their name.

“Lie not big brother, you are revelling in the feeling of me dominating you completely.” Lucifer spoke, rolling his hips into the tight warmth of his brother's entrance, brushing along the vessel’s inner walls with a continuous rhythm. The sounds of their skin meeting and inelegant groaning, obscene to Lucifer's ears. “You foul creature, no better than a petty hairless-ape. A human. As human as the vessel you dictate.” He leant forward, his rhythm consistent, a hand weaving into Michael's hair and yanking his head back with an abrupt snap. “I'm about to break you in half.” Lucifer snarled, angling his hips upwards and enjoying the choke of pain his brother mewled out, straining against the uncomfortable stretch of his neck. Lucifer licked an obscene line along his brother's jaw, holding their heads together as he felt the muscle around his cock tighten. He shivered as Michael's entrance unintentionally tensed around the length of him. Lucifer smirked at the feeling of his brother giving into him. The pleasure. “Do you understand me?” Lucifer let his free hand stroke at Michael's thigh, coaxing another shiver from the angel, who whimpered tirelessly. “Look at you, oh great one. Father's new favourite. Heaven's answer. You can't get enough of it. Look at you. You're positively squirming.” Lucifer chuckled, as an aroused flush crawled it's way up Michael's neck, that was still pulled back by the strength of the fallen angel. Veins straining against the skin, ready to burst from the surface. The blush spread across Michael's face then, his hair matting as sweat dripped down both of their faces, slicking up their naked skin as they moved together against the podium. Heat surged up Lucifer's fingertips and filled the rest of his body, as he hooked three fingers into Michael's slack mouth, tugging the skin back. “Control yourself Saint Michael. You're about to cum aren't you? Oh yes, you're so close.” Lucifer's teasing simply made Michael growl out with a mixture of dysphoria and humiliation, grasping him in a way that only Lucifer's words could and he had to admit, it was enough to strain his cock harder against his thigh. Painfully hard. “And you call yourself a leader of the human race. A beacon.” Lucifer taunted, pressing harder at the side of Michael's face against his own and thrusting relentlessly into his entrance, fucking him like a harlot. “You were made to be ruled, dear brother. If not by father than by me.” He snarled, rolling his hips continuously, feeling a shimmer of sweat on his brow. He bit down on his lip pushing himself back, two hands grabbing onto the joining of Michael's wings and forcing him to bend further forward.

“No other has witnessed you like this.” Lucifer began, pushing his length into his brother entirely and brushing against the sensitive side of his brother's vessel. The lights above the two shattered, glass raining from the ceiling as Lucifer's thrusts heightened in speed. He buried himself completely in the pleasurable refines of his brother's entrance, who cried out with a desperate moan, a painful burning clawing from the bones that held his wings to his vessel. Lucifer tugged harder at the joint he had gripped, one hand stroking up the fragile bone that held the wing together, which frantically began to flutter at the intrusion. Lucifer cackled, effortlessly pummelling into the weaker angel, the celestial breeze caused by the wing's fluctuation, blowing over cast iron candle holders, which clanged loudly in the empty church. Lucifer tugged at a handful of the wing's feathers, ripping them from their roots. Michael cried out in pain, head lolling forwards almost in defeat at the searing heat bleeding into the place where Lucifer's finger scratched through, now a patch free of silken feathers.  
The feathers fell to the floor, curling elegantly before whisking away with the force of Michael's frantic wing spasms. 

“Calm down Mikey boy, I'm close.” Lucifer purred, fingers stroking through Michael's hair, enjoying how the slick strands danced through the gaps. 

“Fuck, Michael!” Lucifer cried out, his wings ripping from his vessel's back, tearing through the flesh and stretching majestically behind Michael's. “Come for me. Let yourself go. Forget all of father's rules and jurisdictions. Here right now is a taste of free-will. And oh how divine it may feel Mikey!” He exclaimed, back arching, fingers digging into the soft flesh of the older Angel's hips, who against his own will finally began to rock back onto the length pulsing full within him. “Fuck, yes my clever angel.” Lucifer spluttered out, the feeling of the friction of his brother's willingness guiding him to the brink of personal euphoria. The Devil reached his hand around to the throbbing length that leaked against it's own will. Michael gasped out, head shaking as he thrust into the hand wrapped around him, engulfing his swollen cock and goading him closer and closer to the edge.

The church filled with luminous light, in it's purest form. The silence interrupted with a crackle of white noise ricocheting through the room and threatening to burst from the walls. Lucifer pulled Michael toward him, pressing their bodies flush together as they rode out their orgasms in unison. Lucifer gripped his brother's neck forcing their eyes to meet and that's when he saw it. 

The vessel Michael was wearing was pouring with Grace. The intensity of his purity shining out from the blank eyes and slack mouth. Lucifer drew him in, closing his lips around him and accepting the kiss that seemed to intertwine their Grace as one. The floor rumbled then, the white noise still echoing in the hall, the sound of cracking stone puncturing the sanctity. Though they continued, lips locked and tongues searching one another's mouths, the heat of their grace near searing against the muscle. Lucifer felt himself be milked dry, Michael's twitching entrance emptying his brother as their breathing calmed and the last lonely drop of come fell from Michael's limp cock.

Michael looked before him at the stained glass window, ashamed of the figure of himself, so regal and pure. He bowed his head, nothing more than a tainted Angel with inequity marred into his grace. He felt two hands on either cheek and he tensed at the feeling of warm breaths that followed. His entrance burned, the feeling of Lucifer still rife inside of him as he mewled at the cackle that came from his brother, knelt behind him. Michael's wings fluttered abruptly. 

“Allow me to taste my victory brother.” Lucifer spoke and with that a cold tongue lapped at the entrance he was just pummelling. Michael felt his head spin, wings stretching and knocking over more items as he felt his hands squeeze tighter at the wood of the altar, splintering the wood as he groaned out. The forked tongue of the Devil licked the remains of orgasm clean from Michael's vessel. The soft muffled chuckles of Lucifer providing Michael with all the evidence he needed that the taste was to his desire. Then the ice coolness was gone, replaced by the feeling of a naked torso pressed against his back. He leant into the touch.

“Victory is a sweet taste brother.” He spoke, lips dancing across the jaw of Michael who shuddered. He didn't have time to struggle as two fingers pushed through his lips and against his tongue. He groaned at the salty intrusion. Bitter and most certainly not as Lucifer was describing. Another low chuckle and the fingers were gone.

“Hold still, Brother now.” Lucifer spoke, hand pushing at the joint of Michael's wings and encouraging the angel to bend over the altar slightly. He obliged as Lucifer suspected he would.

Michael had used his divine wings to surge through the perils of hell, had swirled gracefully through the spheres of the highest heaven's had tucked them away in vessel after vessel during his visits to the earth. But never had his wings been in this position.  
Never had he been pinned down, stomach muscles flexing against the cold wood of a church altar, his vessel unable to move by the weight of his brother's thighs in his lower back. His wings outstretched, the tips flitting nervously against the stone walls on the far side of the room, the other curled uncomfortably against the confessional booth on the opposite side.

“Michael, your desire for my touch has been palpable in the air that we in turn have breathed, has it not?” Lucifer's soft drawl of a voice caught the older brother off guard, a whimper escaping from his parting lips as he felt Lucifer's fingertips trail down his ribcage. He was broken. A shell of the angel that had entered the church as. He had been beaten, pulled apart, destroyed internally and mentally and for all it was worth, and yet he still leant into his brother's touch.

“Brother, I beg of you. If father finds out-”

“Oh Michael, so loyal, devoted. The very epitome of the warrior that daddy raised.” Lucifer continued, leaning forwards allowing his breath to roll out in hot spurts onto the back of his brother's neck. It delighted him to see the goosebumps rise on the vessel's tanned neck. It was a very visually appeasing meatsuit. Tall, with lengthy muscular limbs, a taut torso with very little blemishes marring the flesh. But it was the thick black hair that Lucifer found himself drawn too. Dark and dank in all the ways Michael as an angel was not. 

Michael was a beacon of supremacy throughout the dynasty of heaven. A solider known and feared by all. An angel who had long since replaced the corrupt son that was Lucifer.

The dark lord smirked as he watched his brother squirm, leaning into the touch he continued to pepper him with. He worked his hand faster over the newly hardened length of his own vessel, eyes drawn to the flexing of wing bone, the shimmering of feathers, the shadow adorning the walls around them, the flutter of his own wing. He couldn't contain it any longer.

Lucifer made a pained, angry sound when his orgasm hit once more, the stained glass window groaning before shattering around them, decorating the room with broken shards of coloured glass. Michael's eyes widened at the sudden splash of wetness on his wings. The hot liquid falling in heavy drops, and Michael felt as every single one of them fell against his sensitive feathers. He tried to pull his wings away, to draw them back into his vessel but then Lucifer’s hands grabbed at them – Lucifer’s wet hands grabbing at them – holding them still while the rivulets trailed down the feathery surface. Michael felt the heart of his vessel hammer uneasily against his ribcage, causing his body to shudder all over as he felt his younger brother taint him with his seed. Lucifer growling out, letting his fingers weave through the silken feather, watching as they matted thickly with his ejaculate. 

Heavy breathing, the tug of cloth, the fastening of a belt buckle. And then the heat of a body behind him being drawn away and Michael collapsed onto the floor, wings drawing in and falling behind him in tall elegant folds. He allowed his eyes to meet the figure of a blonde vessel pulling on a shirt. Michael didn't want to think about how much of his grace Lucifer had exhausted in their affair that caused him to dress by hand. It made his vessel ache dully with an unreadable emotion. One he had failed to ever feel before.

Lucifer walked towards the exit then, taking a few steps down from the front of the church and down the isle between both rows of pews. He paused for a moment, and Michael awaited what was to come. 

But no wrath came his way, instead his brother knelt down, drawing up a book before he stood and turned back to face Michael and the shards of glass that littered the debauched church.

Michael watched Lucifer, his eyes staring imploringly at the bible in his grasp. He twisted it round once and then twice in his fingers before flicking it open. His eyes dancing across the candle lit page, his chest rising momentarily as he released a soft snort of amusement. 

“Here brother, clean yourself up before father sees you.” He tore a page from the book, throwing it in the direction of his brother, still kneeling at the altar. Michael's fingers scrambled for the page, picking it up and observing it. He looked up towards where his brother had once been to find that he was now alone in the church. 

Broken, corrupt and very much solitary.

He looked down to the passage in his hands.

_“Revelation 12:7-9: "Then war broke out in heaven. Michael and his angels fought against the dragon, and the dragon and his angels fought back. But he was not strong enough, and they lost their place in heaven. The great dragon was hurled down -- that ancient serpent called the devil, or Satan, who leads the whole world astray. He was hurled to the earth, and his angels with him.“_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
